


the armati administration

by atticboygenius



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Jake Peralta, Italian Mafia, Italian-American Mafia, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 05, Undercover, Undercover In The Mafia, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticboygenius/pseuds/atticboygenius
Summary: The art of loving someone is difficult to appreciate in their absence, and Jake and Amy are well versed in that respect. The universe does not leave well enough alone, and Jake is getting tired of creating galleries in her name to remind him of the good days to come when they should be happy and together.Or: an undercover story, where Jake sacrifices love for the greater good to infiltrate and bust an upcoming, dangerous, organised crime family with the Santiago-Peralta wedding just weeks away, and missing Amy destroys him to the core.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Original Male Character(s), Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	the armati administration

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sounds familiar, and that's cause is it. 
> 
> this work was previously uploaded and titled "la cosa nostra" under the psueds of poe_damerons and liberatingparis, but I've reworked my AO3, and this story in the process. I only had one chapter uploaded, and I wasn't happy with it, so I decided to rework it as soon as I had the time - and now that I've finished college, finally, I can focus on my own work!!! again, I do have this entire story planned out, just not written, so despite more free time my updates will still be spontaneous. you'll have to forgive me for that!!!
> 
> couple more points. one, is that "the armati administration" is a working title, something I'm not very good at. If you have any suggestions for a better one, I'm all ears! second is that....this chapter is me just making excuses as to why Jake would be chosen to go back into that field. so...sorry in advance? thirdly, major triggers are in the fic tags above, but I'll try update the beginning author's note with potential triggers each chapter, and if there is one that's not on the list, let me know. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy,  
> Stay safe all ✨✨

* * *

Out of the ordinary is what is expected for a usual day in the ninety-ninth precinct of Brooklyn's police force, it's certainly Jacob Peralta's definition of normal. If you asked a passerby on the city streets for their definition of the word you might hear getting a coffee at the corner shop, or being stuck in traffic and subsequently late to work, or some accurate commentary on police brutality in the city. If you were to ask one Detective Jake Peralta the same exact question he'd - well he'd ramble, truthfully, but it would all boil down to tardiness (yes, he's about to marry the Amy Santiago and yes, he's still late to work), grimacing with every look at Hitchcock and Scully - who probably have their legs resting atop their desks as they check on the quality of each other's feet, Terry flexing his muscles and doting with Charles about their children, Gina getting distracted from her work by only her phone (and Rosa, she refuses to admit), and the random scandal or activity or joint case that takes over their day.  
  
What isn't normal to Jake is the lack of Amy. A sergeant now for her own plethora of detectives, Jake is very much aware and proud, but the bullpen writhes deep in the thickness of her absence (the attitude of the bullpen remains ultimately the same as they see her a relatively good amount, but it doesn't make it hurt any less) and Jake dives deep into the situation, making his way into the bullpen with the ding of the elevator - walking effortlessly to his desk.  
  
"Amazing entrance, Jake," Charles says to his usual stride and Jake thanks him for the unnecessary support - he prepares to sprawl into his office chair and dig into this week's case files when the Captain of the precinct calls him to his office. He's met with Holt taking his seat, removing his glasses and nodding for Peralta to sit as Terry follows them and Jake gets a tingling sensation at his core as Terry closes the door carefully as well as the blinds. This is something big, Jake can feel it, but his heart aches with loss and he's not sure why.

"Right, Cap'n," he says loosely, leaning back into the chair comfortably, "my 'Spidey Senses' are tingling - what's going on?"

Holt just scowls at him - he's not one to show emotion but confusion is etched all over his face, asking what a 'Spidey Sense' is and how it relates to Jake, a human being before boring off any attempt of explanation, as well as ordering Jake to refer to him with his title in full ("Captain, not Cap'n," he says, with thick enunciation). Jake begins to settle, this is how a conversation with Holt usually ends, it's a normal situation.

Until it's not.

"I have an assignment for you, Peralta," he says, leaning forward after it to further emphasis his point, "an important assignment."

"You can ease off the emphasis, I was already excited!" Jake offers a goofy smile, inching closer to the table in interest, but his smile fades as Holt just glares at him. "So what kind of assignment is this? Major drug bust? Serial killer? Is it like when I infiltrated the Ianucci crime family? Please let it be serial killer!"

Holt gives him another pointed look.

"I mean, oh no, murder!"

Holt watches as he folds one leg over the other, pressing a clenched fist against his cheek. “Infiltrate,” he nods, directing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, “that’s a big word for you, Peralta." He thinks Jake is feigning appreciation, until he genuinely thanks the Captain for the compliment. "That wasn't a compliment, Peralta, your vocabulary is excruciatingly limited." But Jake announces he will ignore the comment, and Holt basks in the normality of the conversation before getting back to the assignment at hand - no time for sentimentalism, Raymond. 

"Your assignment is similar to that of one you mentioned in your list earlier, the latter to be precise. Your work with the Ianucci Crime Family was excellent, expertly done, but in their absence the Armati Crime Family has taken the spotlight of Brooklyn's police departments. The Italian-American Mafia are capable of becoming one of the most major and dangerous criminal groups in the US. The FBI have once again invited you to take the lead role in the bust."

Jake hesitates before replying and Holt notices, because of course he does.

"Well, Captain," he says, pronouncing the word properly and with emphasis to ensure Holt notices the correction, "I'm honoured, truly I am, but I don't get why me specifically? Why not - Ames," he suggest, and hates the thought, offering another name, "or Rosa or, hell even Hitchcock and Scully - actually forget I said the last two, don't know why the thought even crossed my mind. Oh God."

"You're worried, it's understandable," Holt replies, and when Jake tries to deny it Holt offers him the fact of the matter (of Jake's chest heaving at a faster rate than normal, thus indicating that his heart rate has increased significantly, and how his fingers curl the arm of the chair in fear). "I'd be more concerned if you were not. But the police departments are currently severely understaffed and underfunded and we need all the manpower we can acquire due to the recent spike in crime."

("Manpower," Jake repeats, mockingly, "sexist".)

"Santiago is in charge of her own branch of detectives - a significant amount of time away from them, with our current situation, would be ill advised. Jeffords would be the same," Holt offers, nodding to the man behind them who has not said a word since entering and proves an onlooker to the conversation, files pressed closely to his chest. "Rosa and Charles are working a major drug bust, and this is only _our_ precinct, Peralta. We are not risking introducing someone from a more Southern precinct with the chance that our request, their acceptance and travel to us will be acknowledged and intercepted."

Jake opens his mouth to retort, but doesn't get a word in edge ways as Holt raises a hand to silence him, and his jaw is left agape as he listens intently.

"They're happy to use someone with experience, and that just happens to be you," Holt sums up, "and before you ask you won't be recognised. Any articles acknowledging the Ianucci bust have been archived, and no prints include mention of you regardless - this was established in advance as to ensure your safety. Any articles or accessible reports on our situation in Florida or the bank incident with yours and Diaz's arrest have also been archived, and we can trust that they have not seen them as it is of no interest to them, and their rise, albeit massive and sudden, is only fairly recent."

"Well, uh," Jake fumbles, and Holt finishes, allowing Jake a moment to breathe and share his thoughts and concerns, "I appreciate this Captain - this is....well thought out despite everything going on but - that's not why I'm concerned."

Holt blinks, once more than usual, having misjudged the situation. He recognised the increased heart rate and assumed it would concern Jake's first involvement with the Mafia - and he assumed, incorrectly, why, believing Jake's ego to consume him and how'd he be found out because he's such a high profile detective ("Not to toot my own horn or anything," he could hear Jake say, but he never did) but there are unspoken words from Jake about the trauma that comes with the infiltration (at the lives lost at his own hand, at the senseless beatings, at a gun to his head, at the absence of Amy). But Jake's concern isn't even regarding that, for what it's worth it's an afterthought to Jake.

His concern is Amy.

And it's something so personal and stupid and his love life shouldn't get in the way of an assignment, not even a little one, and especially not a Mafia bust that concerns upcoming dangerous criminals. But it's Amy. Their wedding is coming up, soon in fact, and Jake's not sure if there relationship can handle such an absence. He's sure Amy can hold her own, she's always been able to, but he thinks of the days where she'd cry into a phone that wouldn't be answered for six months and how rocky their relationship was after Figgis, and how he'd stand in front of payphones inches away from a conversation but having to draw back so he doesn't risk his or Holt's life. He thinks of the months in prison and her concern breathing down the phone as he is threatened, and her restlessly working to get him out and praying to any God that will listen to will him (and Rosa) out of there, and how he's minutes away from death, or high on meth, and all he can think about is how cold the beds are here without Amy.

And how life sucks a little more without Amy facing his own desk.

They live with each other, and Jake sees Amy at work - a lot in fact, but he misses the grin that faces him each morning for hours on end. Those minutes that aren't spent together are excruciating and he's not even sure how long this bust will take, but every minute longer begs the question of how Jake will survive in the absence of Amy.

But he looks back at Holt, who's been waiting for a reply with intrigued ears. He figures he managed one bust before, he can do it again, and the thought of Amy is enough to keep him going and to will him to live another day and he says,

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, I'll take the case."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! as always kudos are much appreciated and comments keep me writing. I hope you're all safe and well during this difficult time, I'm sending you all my love!
> 
> you can come scream at me on social media:
> 
> twitter - @bannermanroad  
> tumblr - @thirteenbannermanroad  
> instagram - @httpkennedys


End file.
